


You are not alone

by nightrider67



Series: My trope bingos [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Gen, Heaven, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sam Winchester is Not a Winchester, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider67/pseuds/nightrider67
Summary: When Jack is born he is thrown in with Sam, Lucifer's other son. Heaven thought they would kill each other but they didn't
Series: My trope bingos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192454
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: /r/FanFiction Trope Bingo Events





	You are not alone

**Author's Note:**

> pretty excited for this bingo cause I've never done one but also very stressed because Exams are coming up. I should be sleeping but ...
> 
> this is for the square I got "You are not alone"

Jack was terrified. His mom loved him but as soon as he was actually born he was taken away, dressed in a grey tank top and jeans, then taken to heaven. A large intimidating angel looked at him like he was gum on the bottom of his shoe. “Put him with the other one and let him get ripped apart,” with that Jack was whisked away again. They came to a large door with many complicated patterns on it. One of the angels let go of jack and opened the door with a large squeak and before he knew what was happening he was thrown into the room. The room felt muffling he felt less like himself than ever in his short existence. He saw something curled up in the corner. “Hello?” the newborn asked. One glowing red eye peeked out from what he could now identify as large leathery wings. The figure slowly got up showing Jack all of his irregular limbs. The man was tall with red wings, horns, and a spaded tail. The man let out a yawn showing off his fangs and forked tongue. He had the same outfit as Jack “What are you?” the figure asked. 

Jack was a little scared of the figure but stuck his hand out “Hi, I’m Jack,” the unnamed man shook his hand “Sam,” Sam turned his back and looked like he was about to go back to sleep but before he did Jack had to ask at least one question. “Why does it feel so,” Jack searched his mind trying to find the right word.  
“Bad,” Sam turned around and stared at Jack for a while.  
“Who is your father Jack?” Jack had no idea what this had to do with his question but answered anyway.  
“Lucifer,”  
“Daingead! carson nach urrainn don diabhal a dick a chumail dha fhèin?” Sam muttered under his breath. A second later he looked up at Jack. “Sorry, little brother,” Jack’s eyes went wide.  
“What do you mean brother?” Sam gave a little sheepish smile.

“Sam, why do you look like that?” Jack asked. Sam looked at him for a second.  
“When I was born it wasn’t extremely uncommon to see a Nephilim running about so nobody really noticed me. They were too busy with the other ones. Lucifer left me with a trusted witch he wanted her to make me more powerful. So she tried to get all of my true forms on one plan but a hunter came in and messed things up and then the angels whisked me away so I really have no idea what happened to me,”

Jack had no idea how much time had passed but the door began to open. Sam didn’t look interested. Jack looked through the small crack only to see one blue eye then the door slammed shut. Sam walked up to the door and said “So you’re the new angel on duty for us freaks?” Sam asked. Jack stayed silent hoping Sam had a plan to get out.  
“Ol zir ge supposed de brita de g,”  
“Can we at least know your name so just in case one of us croaks we can ask you to get the body out of here?”  
“Castiel,” Came the brief reply, and Sam smiled. ‘Castiel’ he mouthed with his lips then went back to his corner. Jack went over to where Sam had cocooned himself in his wings. He poked the older being. Sam moved his wings and sat up. He raised an eyebrow at Jack. “How are we gonna get out here?” Jack whispered  
“Castiel is the first guard who has ever talked to me,” Sam said as if explained everything.  
“What does that mean?”  
“We’re not alone Jack,”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to google translate for the Scottish Gaelic translation and A Passable Enochian Translator for the enochian which you can find here  
> https://lingojam.com/APassableEnochianTranslator  
> sorry if they aren't accurate
> 
> thanks yall so much for reading  
> all reviews welcomed  
> love yall<3


End file.
